All About Them: Paradis
by Heart-Shaped Brain
Summary: Un pas en arrière vers l'enfance de nôtre orphelin blond et vers l'un des moments cruciaux de son existence... Quatrième chapitre en ligne.
1. Rencontre

**Le Blabla de l'auteur: **Cette fanfiction est issue d'un projet, ou plutôt, d'un challenge que je me suis préfixée. En effet, l'idée serait de reparcourir l'enfance des orphelins de la Wammy's et de broder un peu sur les histoires d'amour, d'amitié et de haine qu'ils ont partagé...tout en évitant, du mieux que je pourrais, d'aller OC. Rencontre est donc le premier chapitre de ce projet qui n'est pas encore achevé et dont je ne suis pas sûre de publier la suite (je dois avouer que cela depend de ma satisfaction personnelle et aussi des reactions suscitées !) Le projet, qui prévoit des pairing variés, debute avec deux de nos génies preferés et met en scène leur première rencontre, remontant à leurs tendres âges...

**Rating: **K+, pour démarrer tout en douceur et pour honorer la promesse de ne pas écrire de lemon (du moins pas tout de suite...?)

**Copyright: **Tsugumi Ohba et Takeshi Obata ont eu la bonne idée de laisser leur oeuvre incomplète, laissant à leurs fans l'occasion de l'enrichir avec des merveilleuses fanfictions! Euh...merci ? ^___^

Cela devrait être à peu près tout, donc Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Prologue

_L._

_Un panda au cerveau surdéveloppé couplé à une aptitude étrange et fascinante, à une passion inouïe pour les sucreries._

_L était la raison pour laquelle nous étions tous là-bas. La raison de toute nos hostilités et nos compétitions. La raison même pour laquelle la Wammy's existait. Il était la raison de nos joies et nos douleurs, il est la raison pour laquelle je vais tout abandonner cette nuit._

_L… si merveilleusement incompris et seul, si désespérément attirant et sensuel. Pourquoi tu m'as laissé seul dans cet océan de gens qui ne peuvent comprendre ma passion, ma supériorité, mais qui la rabaissent en l'appelant impulsivité, manque de froideur ?_

_Tu étais le seul…à me comprendre, le seul à m'apprécier._

CHAPITRE I

Rencontre

**Wammy's House, 2 Mars 2002**

Il était là, assis sur la dernière marche du grand escalier de l'entrée, une moue de colère à la figure et les cheveux d'or en bataille. Encore une foi, on l'avait renvoyé du cours sous prétexte que son aptitude dérangeait les autres élèves et qu'il nuisait à l'ambiance pédagogique et détendue qui était censée régner dans la classe. Quand il avait refusé de se lever pour quitter la salle, le professeur de mathématiques était devenu rouge comme un poivron et il avait commencé à s'agiter en citant toute une liste de choses dont Mello serait privé s'il n'obéissait pas aux ordres qu'on lui donnait. Il avait du supporter les répliques insolentes du petit génie blond pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, puis celui-ci avait fini par se lasser de « monsieur face-de-poivron-Awtkins », comme il avait dit, et avait ramassé ses affaires de la façon la plus agaçantes qu'il avait pu, avant de sortir de la salle en claquant la porte. Il avait rodé dans les couloirs pendant une bonne demi-heure, avait abandonné son sac devant la porte du dortoir des garçons, puis, fatigué et en colère, s'était arrêté là-bas, juste devant la grande porte d'entrée de l'orphelinat, dans l'utopique espoir que celle-ci s'ouvre comme par magie, pour le laisser s'échapper.

Il avait passé plus de deux heures assis en silence, une aptitude qu'aucun de ses professeurs n'avait jamais réussi à obtenir quelle qu'elle soit la menace qu'on lui faisait. Puis alors que la pendule battait les six coups annonçant la fin des cours, il avait entendu le bruit métallique d'une clé qu'on introduisait dans la serrure de la grande porte et il l'avait vue s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer dans la pièce deux individus qui lui étaient totalement inconnus. Il les avait détaillés du regard : Un vieil homme aux lunettes rectangulaires habillé d'un costume gris et d'un long manteau en laine, et derrière lui un garçon pale aux cheveux noirs mal coiffés qui se tenait tout courbé dans son manteau au col relevé, puis il s'était penché un peu en avant pour écouter les mots que les deux inconnus s'échangeaient, profitant de la semi-obscurité de l'escalier pour rester caché à leurs regards. Le garçon aux cheveux d'ébène avait poussé un soupir, puis il avait lancé un regard à la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.

« Cet endroit n'a pas changé, même après tout ce temps… » Avait-il remarqué d'une voix mélancolique.

Le vieil homme lui avait répondu par un sourire affectueux, puis il avait rangé son trousseau de clé dans la poche de son manteau dans un tintement métallique.

« Je m'en veux de t'arracher aux souvenirs de ton enfance, mais le plus tôt tu parleras à Roger, le mieux ce sera… » Avait-il dit en suite d'une voix calme et posée.

Le garçon avait alors avancé vers l'escalier, puis il s'était arrêté en y apercevant Mello.

« Bonsoir – l'avait-il salué poliment - saurais-tu ou est-ce que je peux trouver Roger ? »

Mello lui avait adressé un regard froid et hautain, puis il avait répondu à sa question par un arrogant : « J'en sais rien » il l'avait dévisagé de la tête aux pieds, pour ajouter avec dédain :

« Tu es censé être qui, _toi_ ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux d'ébène s'était approché de lui doucement, puis il s'était arrêté soudainement le regardant de ses grands yeux gris.

« L » avait-il répondu tout simplement.

Mello était resté interdit. Il n'avait jamais pensé réellement à L, ce L grâce auquel il se trouvait à la Wammy's plutôt que dans n'importe quel autre orphelinat miteux. Ce L, pour qui il avait le sentiment de devoir être le meilleur de l'orphelinat, meilleur même que boule-de-neige-Near. Et maintenant ce mystérieux génie se trouvait juste devant lui, sous l'aspect d'un adolescent peu soigné.

« L… » il avait répété d'une voix étourdie, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Oui – lui avait répondu l'autre avec un petit sourire – et maintenant, peux-tu me dire où est Roger ? »

Mello s'était secoué mentalement. Il s'était demandé quelle aptitude aurait-il du adopter envers le garçon devant lui, qui apparemment était à l'origine de tout ce qu'il vivait, en bien comme en mal. Il avait fini par se dire que malgré le respect qu'il devait au génie, il n'avait pas l'intention de passer pour une chiffe molle, ou pire, pour un lèche-bottes en changeant soudainement d'aptitude maintenant qu'il avait découvert son identité. Ainsi il avait décidé de se désintéresser à son problème et il avait sortit un sonore « Bof ! » avant de se concentrer sur un petit bout de moquette qui commençait a se décoller au niveau de la deuxième marche de l'escalier. Le vieil homme s'était approché avec un petit soupire exaspéré, puis il s'était adressé au panda surdoué :

« L, il doit surement être dans son bureau, ce n'est pas la peine de continuer à questionner cet enfant » avait-il dit avec beaucoup de patience.

« Part devant Watari, je te rejoins tout de suite » avait répliqué L sans même le regarder.

Mello avait entendu le vieil homme nommé Watari monter l'escalier avec un léger soupir de résignation. Il savait que les yeux de L étaient désormais fixés sur lui en attente d'un geste quelconque de sa part, cependant il avait continué de l'ignorer comme si sa présence ne lui était pas plus agréable que celle d'un cheveux dans la nourriture. Le génie s'était assis sur la marche à coté de lui et il avait continué à le fixer avec un petit sourire ironique épinglé aux lèvres.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec les autres enfants ? » avait-il demandé gentiment.

« Viré du cours » avait répondu Mello sans détourner son attention du vieux bout de moquette décollé.

« Ah, je vois…c'est sans doutes à cause de ta conduite, n'est-ce pas ? »

L n'avait obtenu de réponses, ainsi il avait cru en son devoir de lui montrer ouvertement qu'il était de son coté :

« Les gens ont tendance à avoir peur de ce qu'ils comprennent pas. Un caractère volcanique comme le tien a autant de défauts que d'atouts, mais il n'est pas très simple à cerner… »

Mello s'était retourné vers lui en un sursaut : Comment pouvait-il savoir ces choses sur lui sans même le connaître ?! Tout génie qu'il était il ne pouvait pas l'avoir compris en dix minutes alors que tous ses professeurs et même son meilleur ami n'y étaient pas parvenus en huit ans !

« Comment tu fais pour savoir ces choses sur moi ? » avait-il demandé sans aucune hostilité dans la voix pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation. L lui avait sourit de façon énigmatique.

« Je ne sais pas. Disons que…j'observe et je tire des conclusions de ce que je vois. » Avait fini par lui répondre. Le petit rebelle blond l'avait regardé avec méfiance, alors que le génie-panda avait commencé à fouiller dans la poche de son manteau bleu-marine.

« Voilà pour toi…Mello » avait-il dit avec un sourire avant de lui tendre une barre chocolatée enveloppé dans un joli papier bleu ciel. Mello s'était senti trahi.

« Tu as menti ! » avait-il accusé le panda en arborant une moue offensée. L lui avait sourit moqueur puis il avait déposé la barre chocolatée sur les genoux du petit orphelin blond.

« Juste un peu » avait-il répondu en se levant. Il avait déposé une caresse affectueuse sur ses cheveux dorés, avant de commencer à remonter l'escalier.

« A' bientôt, Mello » avait-il terminé avant de disparaître sous le regard déconcerté du garçon.

* * *

Voilà, je préserve le droit de publier la suite si mes lecteurs se montreront interessés ! Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin et surtout, laissez vos impressions dans les reviews ! *___*


	2. Do you believe in love ?

**Le Blabla de l'auteur: **Et voici en ligne le deuxième et troisième chapitre ! Je m'excuse pour le "léger" retard dans la mise à jour de la fanfic, dorénavant j'essayerai de publier un chapitre par semaine, inspiration permettant ! Pour me faire pardonner voilà donc deux nouveaux chapitres !

**Rating: **Encore K+ ! Je suis fière de moi ! Cependant, que les amateurs de lits grinçants ne désespèrent pas...

**Copyright: **Toujours Tsugumi Ohba et Takeshi Obata ! Voilà deux hommes généreux ! ^__^

**Special Thanks:** Un merci spécial à mes reviewers qui m'ont donné le coup de pouce qu'il me fallait pour me lancer totalement dans ce projet ! *____***  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

CHAPITRE II

Do you believe in love ?

_Mello_

« Montre-le-moi ! »

« Te montrer quoi, Mello ? »

« Ton devoir de maths, abruti ! »

Boule de Neige me fixa un instant, en silence. Il avait ce regard qu'ont les gens quand ils croisent un fou, cet air partagé entre la frayeur, la perplexité et la commisération. Il descendit de son lit doucement, comme si cette action lui demandait un effort incroyable, puis il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet et en sortit un classeur orange qu'il ouvrit tout en commençant à en feuilleter les pages.

« Bouge-toi, je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! »

Il me dévisagea d'un air de supériorité, puis il ouvrit les anneaux du classeur en un bruit sec et me tendit sa copie, couverte d'une écriture ordonnée et menue. Sur la feuille blanche le « 20/20 » écrit en rouge ressortait avec arrogance. Je m'efforçai de l'ignorer, déplaçant mon regard sur la feuille à la recherche d'un exercice bien précis…

« Quoi ?! C'est à cause de ça que tu as eu une meilleure note que moi ?!? »

Near soupira patiemment et se pencha sur la feuille, recherchant l'objet de mon désarroi.

« Tu as fait une faute sur cet exercice ? De quoi s'agit-il ? Nous pourrions le revoir ensemble si tu veux, comme ça… »

« Pas question ! Je ne veux pas être ton allié, Near et surtout je ne vais pas te donner une occasion de te vanter de ta soi-disant supériorité en travaillant avec toi ! »

« Comme tu voudras Mello… »

Il récupéra sa feuille d'un geste félin, avant de la ranger hâtivement dans son classeur.

« …mais sache que ma proposition restera toujours valable. Juste au cas où tu changerais d'avis. »

Ceci dit il rangea son classeur dans le tiroir et retourna s'asseoir sur son lit, sans plus me daigner d'un regard. Je le fixai en silence pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes, avant de me diriger rapidement vers le couloir et de sortir de sa chambre en claquant la porte. Je regardai de part et d'autre du couloir : Il n'y avait personne et je n'avais pas envie de retourner dans ma chambre pour affronter les questions de Matt. Des chambres adjacentes provenaient les voix des autres enfants, et du rez-de-chaussée le bruit des chariots qui transportaient le dîner des cuisines vers la salle à manger. Il devait être presque huit heures : dans quelques minutes ce couloir désert serait envahi par une foule d'enfants de tout âge se précipitant vers l'escalier pour essayer d'obtenir les meilleures places. Ce qui était sûr c'était que je n'étais pas d'humeur à rester la pour affronter cette vague humaine. Je me dirigeai à grands pas vers l'escalier et commençai à remonter les marches avec incertitude. Les étages supérieurs étaient ceux de l'administration : Le bureau de Roger, sa chambre et celles du personnel et quelques autres salles que j'avais eu la possibilité d'explorer lors de mes cursus nocturnes avec Matt.

Le couloir du deuxième étage était désert comme celui du premier. Dans son bureau Roger parlait fort au téléphone dans une langue que je ne connaissais pas, mais qui aurait pu être une langue de l'Europe de l'est. Je marchai doucement dans le couloir et me dirigeai vers une porte à droite que j'ouvris en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit.

C'était ma cachette préférée : Les toilettes du deuxième étage. Un endroit qui, à différence du reste de l'orphelinat, n'avait jamais été restauré depuis les années cinquante et qui avait cessé d'exister en tant que toilette, devenant plutôt une sorte de débarras. Je refermai la porte derrière moi et me dirigeai vers la grande fenêtre voutée en jetant un regard dehors. Le soleil avait disparu pour céder sa place aux lueurs de quelques timides étoiles qui décoraient le ciel bleu clair comme des petits diamants pâles. En bas, dans le parc, des visiteurs solitaires tardaient encore, profitant des premières chaleurs printanières.

Je m'assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre et appuyai la tête contre la vitre froide. Dans le couloir du premier étage les autres devaient sûrement être entrain de se bousculer pour arriver les premiers dans la salle à manger…et quelque part Matt devait être entrain de me chercher désespérément.

Plongé dans mes pensés je sursautai lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, illuminant soudainement la pièce de la lumière artificielle provenant du couloir. Je me laissai glisser le plus silencieusement possible, sous un lavabo en céramique blanche, espérant que le visiteur ne m'ait pas vu et qu'il ne soit venu que de passage, peut-être pour déposer dans la pièce une de ces innombrables babioles. Mais la personne entra silencieusement dans la salle, en refermant la porte derrière elle, avant de s'approcher de la fenêtre. D'où je me trouvai je ne pouvais apercevoir qu'une silhouette aux contours vagues qui se confondaient dans la lumière faible du soir. Dans ma cachette improvisée je m'efforçai de ne pas faire de bruit, je retenais mon souffle tout en me collant contre le mur comme une proie qui tenterait d'échapper à un fauve.

« Tu peux sortir, je t'ai vu »

Lorsqu'il parla je sursautai en me cognant la tête contre le lavabo au dessus de moi. Je restai immobile, incapable d'obéir à cette voix qui n'avait rien de menaçant, mais qui me semblait étrangement familière. Je vis une paire de pieds blancs et nus qui s'approchaient de moi, puis s'éloignaient en direction de la fenêtre à ma droite. Je restai là, en silence, sans bouger. Puis la voix familière m'adressa de nouveau quelques mots prononcés doucement :

« Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à s'être aperçu que la vue d'ici est magnifique. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop. »

Ces derniers mots avaient été prononcés d'un ton malicieux, comme s'ils avaient été accompagnés d'un sourire. Ce ton, presque moqueur, me poussa à sortir la tête de ma cachette, le stricte nécessaire pour pouvoir lever les yeux sur la silhouette fine assise sur le bord de la fenêtre, là où j'étais assis quelques instants auparavant. Je restai interdit, tout en regardant ces cheveux noirs qui reflétaient les dernières lueurs du jour, ces yeux sombres et profonds…les yeux de L.

« Tu me suis maintenant ? » Je lui lançai à la figure, ne savant pas trop comment me tirer de cette situation embarrassante.

Il rit doucement sans me regarder, comme en voulant me laisser quelques minutes d'intimité avec ma propre honte. Lorsque je sortis de sous le lavabo je le dévisageai en essayant de cacher mon embarras derrière du ressenti.

« C'est _ma _cachette » je lui dis en un souffle tout en m'approchant.

Cette fois il se contenta de secouer doucement la tête et de me fixer d'un regard éteint qui me mit mal à l'aise me faisant regretter mes derniers mots.

L plia un peu la tête de côté, comme en m'évaluant :

« Quand la Wammy's House était encore un orphelinat comme les autres, les enfants n'étaient pas aussi tranquilles qu'ils le sont maintenant. Moi j'étais…bizarre disaient-ils. Je ne faisais rien comme eux, je ne m'intéressai pas à leurs jeux, à leurs blagues stupides. J'étais leur cible préférée. Ils n'avaient cesse de chercher de nouveaux moyens de faire jaillir de mon calme une colère qui ne vit jamais le jour. »

Il fit une pause pour me regarder et m'adresser un sourire emplit de ce calme idyllique.

« Je me cachais ici quand je ne voulais pas qu'ils me trouvent, ou tout simplement quand j'avais envie de réfléchir en silence, d'écrire ou de lire sans qu'ils me traitent d'attardé. »

Je le regardai désolée, ne sachant quoi dire pour le consoler d'une douleur qui ne semblait pas l'atteindre.

« C'est…horrible » je lui dis en un souffle tout en baissant lentement le regard.

« C'est pour ça que vous êtes ici aujourd'hui, pour vous tenir à l'abri des préjugés et pour que vous puissiez grandir dans le meilleur environnement afin de développer vos capacités. »

Je me sentis coupable. Il était clairement entrain de me dire que l'unique chance de ma vie, m'avait été donnée grâce à lui. Que ma vie elle-même, n'existait qu'en opposition à la vie qu'il avait mené dans le même orphelinat que moi et les autres nous occupions maintenant. Je le regardai du coin de l'œil et je ressentis une étrange envie d'entendre sa voix, tout ce qu'elle voudrait bien me dire et même ce que ses lèvres taisaient. J'eus envie de lui poser des questions sur lui, sur sa vie, son enfance.

« Pourquoi tu es ici ? » je lui demandai enfin.

Il se tût et le sourire s'effaça de ses lèvres comme si ma question l'avait ramené brusquement sur terre. J'attendis longtemps la réponse à ma question, mais elle ne vint pas. Nous restâmes en silence longtemps, les regards perdus sur le parc enveloppé par l'obscurité.

« Mello ? » L appela mon nom sans me regarder, il n'attendit pas ma réponse pour continuer : « Crois-tu en l'amour ? » m'interrogea-t-il.

Sa question me surprit. Je restai en silence, cherchant le meilleur moyen de contourner sa question sans qu'il en soit question d'évoquer mes propres sentiments.

« L'amour ? Je…peut-être, oui…je ne sais pas… » lui répondis-je de façon confuse. Il sourit de nouveau, comme content de m'avoir déstabilisé.

« Tu devrais » dit-il doucement : « Nous sommes des orphelins, rien nous est du : Ni une famille, ni une maison, ni même de l'amour. Mais… » il s'arrêta un instant et descendit du rebord de la fenêtre, ses traits celés derrière une expression pensive.

« …mais nous avons fait de l'orphelinat nôtre maison, n'est-ce pas ? Et des orphelins nos frères. L'amour…on doit bien pouvoir le trouver quelque part, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il continuait à m'interroger comme en mendiant une réponse affirmative qui pourrait permettre à ses illusions, ses espoirs, de survivre encore une heure, encore une nuit. Derrière l'image impeccable d'un génie inestimable, se cachaient des yeux tels ceux d'un enfant seul et naïf qui aurait préféré se laisser aller aux bras tendres d'une mère pleine de cet amour qu'il évoquait, plutôt qu'à un monde immense et sans pitié. Il me regardait comme si j'étais son seul espoir, alors je m'empressai de hocher de la tête affirmativement avant qu'il ne s'éloigne sans un sourire, sans un regard.

« Bonne nuit, Mello » il murmura avant de sortir.


	3. Secrets

**Le Blabla de l'auteur: **Et voici en ligne le deuxième et troisième chapitre ! Je m'excuse pour le "léger" retard dans la mise à jour de la fanfic, dorénavant j'essayerai de publier un chapitre par semaine, inspiration permettant ! Pour me faire pardonner voilà donc deux nouveaux chapitres !

**Rating: **Encore K+ ! Je suis fière de moi ! Cependant, que les amateurs de lits grinçants ne désespèrent pas...

**Copyright: **Toujours Tsugumi Ohba et Takeshi Obata ! Voilà deux hommes généreux ! ^__^

**Special Thanks:** Un merci spécial à mes reviewers qui m'ont donné le coup de pouce qu'il me fallait pour me lancer totalement dans ce projet ! *____***  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

CHAPITRE III  
Secrets

_Matt_

Il m'agace. Il est là, sur mon lit comme si de rien était, mais il ne m'a pas adressé la parole depuis que Awtkins l'as foutu dehors. Est-ce parce que je n'ai pas pris sa défense ? Est-ce parce que je ne l'ai pas suivi hors de la classe, comme partie intégrante de lui ?

Il me fait sursauter lorsqu'il rigole en secouant son carré de cheveux blonds, sans doute quelque chose de marrant dans le magazine qu'il est entrain de lire. Sa main cherche à tâtons quelque chose sous la couette et elle finit par atterrir sur ma jambe. Je déglutis tout doucement, me concentrant sur la petite console à jeu intégré à laquelle j'ai eu droit à Noël.

« Matt ? » il prononce mon prénom d'une voix mélodieuse avant de s'enfiler sous la couette, ma couette.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Dis-moi un secret… »

Un secret ! C'est bien du Mello ça ! Je souffle, puis je tire brusquement la couette vers moi. Je reste en silence en fixant ma console sans réellement la voir, tandis que Mello s'installe à coté de moi, allongé à quelque misérable millimètre de moi, la tête appuyée sur ses bras repliés, ces bras nacrés et minces qui dépassent des manches de son t-shirt noir…

« J'ai pas de secrets » je mens en éteignant la console que je range ensuite sous mon oreiller, avant de me retourner vers le diable blond censé être mon meilleur ami.

« Menteur ! - me dit celui-ci en m'adressant un sourire désarmant – si tu me dis un secret, je te promets que je te dirais un des miens. »

Drôle de deal. Je crois plutôt qu'une fois que je lui aurais avoué mon seul secret, il ne m'adressera plus jamais la parole.

« Je te dis que j'ai pas de secrets ! » je lui répète irrité, avant de me retourner de l'autre coté.

« Bon…cela voudrait dire que tout le monde est au courant du fait que tu caches des magazines douteux dans ton armoire, que tu voles des cigarettes dans le cabinet de Roger, que tu n'as jamais… »

« Ouais, bon d'accord, j'ai compris, arrête maintenant ! Ce sont des choses que tu sais déjà, pourquoi est-ce que tu veux que je te les répète ?! » Pendant ce temps là j'ai caché ma tête sous mon oreiller, imbibé de honte.

La Blondinette rigole de moi…quelle garce !

Il finit par se calmer et poser une main sur mon épaule pour me secouer un peu :

« Allez, Matt… ! Je suis ton meilleur ami, à qui d'autre pourrais tu confier tes secrets ? »

« … »

« Allez ! »

Ses doigts fin se resserrent sur le tissu de mon t-shirt et le tirent avec insistance, comme une invitation à sortir de ma cachette d'autruche.

« Il y a rien qui me vient à l'esprit »

Je bafouille dans mon oreiller une excuse minable.

« Alors c'est moi qui commence. » dit enfin Mello d'un ton de voix étrange, comme si en fait toute cette histoire de secrets et de curiosité n'avait été autre, en vérité, qu'un prétexte pour lui faire raconter quelque chose qui, évidemment, il n'arriverait plus à garder pour lui.

« Si tu veux »

Je finis par sortir de ma cachette pour le dévisager : Le sourire a quitté ses lèvres, laissant place à une expression grave qui jure totalement avec ces linéaments angéliques. Ses yeux d'azur me regardent un instant, puis il tire la couette jusqu'à son menton en y suffoquant un soupir.

« Il s'agit de L… » Commence-t-il, les yeux perdus dans la semi obscurité de la pièce.

« De L ? » je répète un peu perplexe. Mais Mello ne répond pas à ma question, ni même semble l'avoir remarqué. Il reprend la parole en suivant le fil chaotique de ses pensées.

« Matt, tu vas me dire que je suis pas net, je le sais déjà. Mais je l'ai croisé en premier quand il est arrivé à la Wammy's, je lui ai parlé en premier… ! Et puis il connaissait mon prénom, il connaissait tout de moi ! Il a même deviné mon amour pour le chocolat. Matt, il y a quelque chose… »

Il s'arrête si soudainement que je reste en silence pendant de longues minutes, comme en attendant la suite de son discours.

« Quelque chose ? » je lui demande enfin d'une voix brisé.

Mello acquiesce en silence tout en tirant plus fort sur la couette qui à présent couvre toute la partie inférieure de son visage.

« Il me fascine. »

« Mais…il fascine tout le monde ! » ma voix à un ton étrange, comme paniqué.

« Je sais, mais je ne parle pas de ça. Il me fascine pas parce qu'il est un génie ou parce que nous sommes ici pour lui succéder. C'est quelque chose d'autre… C'est comme si dés le moment ou il est venu s'asseoir près de moi il y avait eu une sorte de décharge électrique, un déclic, quelque chose… »

il murmure ces mots sous la couette, un air rêveur donne une lumière étrange à son regard, pendant que mon cœur commence à battre plus fort, tellement que je le sens contre mon sternum, plus fort, plus fort…

« Tu…enfin, il… Je veux dire…c'est normal, je crois. Il est ce qu'il est, puis il est plus âgé, il a surement un charme incontestable et… »

Je m'arrête d'un coup lorsque j'entends le rire suffoqué de Mello :

« Matt…arrête de faire semblant de ne pas comprendre ! Tu me connais mieux que n'importe qui, tu as compris parfaitement ce que je veux dire. »

Mon cœur manque un battement.

« Non, je ne sais pas »

Et les mots sortent de mes lèvres sans même que je les contrôles, dans un ton froid qui pourrait l'offenser si seulement il prenait le temps de m'écouter vraiment, de me regarder ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Mais son carré de cheveux doré bouge souplement lorsqu'il hoche gentiment de la tête et j'aperçois encore une foi ce sourire, cet air rêveur. C'est comme si je le sentais venir, inévitable et sans aucune pitié…

« Je suis amoureux »


	4. Jalousie, prélude

**Le Blabla de l'auteur: **Alooors…pour commencer je voudrais remercier mes reviewers et en particulier Mauguine et Kiranagio pour leurs avis et leurs critiques constructives ! *___*  
Voici donc le quatrième chapitre de cette fanfiction (qui, comme vous avez pu le constater à changé de titre, « First met » n'étant que le premier chapitre). Je sais, je publie avec plusieurs jours d'avance et j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas trop…le fait est qu'une foi terminé d'écrire, de corriger, relire etcetera, je ne peux résister à la tentation de publier mon chapitre en ligne ! ^__^ Alors nous voilà avec une nouvelle partie de « All About Them », intitulée « Jalousie, prélude ». C'est encore une foi un POV Matt (parce qu'ici on aime Matt !).  
Je voulais faire **quelques autres précisions à propos de la fic**…pour questions de praticité, liées aussi à l'intérêt de l'histoire, je l'ai divisée en trois parties : Paradis, Terre et Enfer. (Ceux qui ont vu Candy me diront que je n'ai rien inventé, pour ça je tiens à préciser que le but n'était pas de rendre le tout plus original.)  
Autre (bonne ?) nouvelle ! Il est désormais possible de suivre l'avancement des chapitres de la fic en consultant mon profil. Certes, les pourcentages sont très approximatif et le tout dépend surtout de mon humeur et de mon inspiration, mais ça donne quand même une idée de l'attente aux fans qui attendent impatiemment la suite de la fic (mais y en a-t-il ?? xD)

**Rating: **Toujours K+ ! Les papouilles tardent à venir, mais elles seront au rendez-vous, c'est garanti !

**Copyright: **Tsugumi Ohba et Takeshi Obata ont eu la bonne idée de laisser leur oeuvre incomplète, laissant à leurs fans l'occasion de l'enrichir avec des merveilleuses fanfictions! Euh...merci ? ^___^

J'estime vous avoir assez soulés comme ça (d'ailleurs je vous dois un big merci si vous avez lu jusqu'ici !). Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture !

* * *

CHAPITRE IV  
Jalousie, Prélude

_Matt_

Amoureux…et puis quoi encore ?

Je me retournai dans mon lit encore une foi. A' côté de moi, Mello dormait tranquillement, les paupières frémissantes de rêves cachés, de choses que je ne pouvais voir, qui me l'arrachaient comme maintenant me l'arrachait cette nouvelle obsession pour L.

Amoureux. Mello ne savait même pas ce qu'étaient les sentiments ou l'amour ! Il était partagé entre la jalousie envers Near et la reconnaissance envers moi, mais l'amour, ça, il ne l'avait jamais expérimenté, j'en étais sûr. Je regardai son profil, ces yeux aux cils démesurément longs qui conféraient à son regard une douceur presque féminine, dissimulée par ses expressions colériques et susceptibles. Ce nez petit à la pointe retroussée, puis ces lèvres magnifique, ni trop fines ni trop épaisses, d'un vermeil naturel qui les faisait ressortir sur l'ovale au teint clair de son visage.

Je poussai un soupir, m'obligeant à détourner le regard vers l'un des quatre coins du plafond, loin de ce visage qui me hantait. Dans ma tête les mots que Mello avait prononcé quelques heures auparavant, tournoyaient sans cesse et me tourmentaient. Comment pouvait-il être amoureux de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait même pas ? Il m'avait toujours dénigré lorsque je lui avais parlé de sentiment, et le voilà maintenant entrain de perdre le nord pour quelqu'un qui sans le vouloir l'avait charmé, l'avait embobiné et l'avait définitivement éloigné de moi. J'eus un sourire amer lorsque je me souvins que j'avais presque failli lui dévoiler mes sentiments. Mais maintenant mes propres sentiments me semblaient dénués de sens, comme s'il eut suffit d'entendre Mello parler de cet amour éphémère pour que le mien aussi me semble vide, nul.

Je tournai la tête en direction de la table de chevet : Les chiffres lumineux du réveil m'apprirent qu'il était cinq heures moins vingt et que ma nuit blanche s'acheminait donc vers son achèvement. Je soupirai doucement, fermai les yeux, m'obligeant à ne penser à rien…

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, la pièce était inondée de la lumière du soleil qui se rependait partout. Mello était assis sur son lit et il me tournait son dos nu. Il n'était couvert que d'une serviette blanche qu'il avait enroulée autour de ses hanches. Ses cheveux mouillés reflétaient la lumière du jour en resplendissaient de lueurs dorées. Je restai immobile, sans faire un bruit, tandis que je fixai son cou, les gouttes qui dégoulinaient des pointes de ses cheveux sur la peau blanche de son dos, le long de ses omoplates.

Il s'étira et son dos se cambra et se détendit de nouveau, une opération qui eut pour résultat de faire glisser de quelque centimètres sa serviette, qui à présent laissait apercevoir le creux de ses reins et faisait deviner la ligne qui séparait ses fesses. J'eus un frémissement et je m'empressai de cacher ma tête sous mon oreiller avant de me laisser échapper un léger hoquet. Je le sentis bouger, puis mon lit eut un grincement suffoqué lorsqu'il vint s'y asseoir.

« Matt ? » il prononça mon nom en un souffle, avant de poser une main sur mon épaule couverte par le drap et de me secouer gentiment.

« Matt, il est plus que l'heure »

Le drap se mouilla de minuscules gouttes d'eau lorsqu'il se pencha.

« Allez, on va être en retard pour le petit déjeuner ! » sur ces mots il me secoua de nouveau avec un peu plus de vigueur. Mais moi je restai inerte dans ma cachette, le coussin appuyé sur la tête. Mello eut un soupir exaspéré, puis il m'arracha l'oreiller, laissant ainsi ma tête à nu, une expression stupide figeant mon visage.

« Tu ne dors même pas ! » il constata d'un air offensé avant de planter ses yeux dans les miens.

Je cherchai à tout prix d'éviter son regard, mais celui-ci me rattrapait à chaque tentative.

« Tu as mal dormi ? T'as des cernes » constata mon meilleur ami.

Pour toute réponse je m'assis sur mon lit en silence, lui arrachant le coussin des mains pour le remettre à sa place contre la tête de mon lit. Mello commençait à se ressentir, il agrippa mon bras, me forçant à le regarder et, accessoirement, à l'écouter.

« Tu veux me répondre ? » il me lança d'un ton hargneux.

« Ouais…j'ai mal dormi » je lui dis enfin, le regard bas.

Il lâcha mon bras et se leva avec un haussement d'épaules :

« T'es franchement bizarre depuis hier soir » il constata avant de se livrer à un bâillement bruyant.

Je me levai à mon tour, une foi de plus sans lui répondre, mais lui tournant le dos. J'enlevai le haut de mon pyjama et je récupérai l'un de mes sweats rayés que j'enfilai tout en évitant de croiser Mello du regard. Je crus qu'il avait préféré m'imiter au lieu de s'obstiner en me posant des questions, donc je restai dos à lui assez longtemps pour qu'il eût le temps de s'habiller. Mais quand je me retournai je le retrouvai entièrement nu entrain de fouiller dans son armoire. J'eus un sursaut et je m'empressai de me tourner de nouveau vers la fenêtre.

« Mello ! Putain, tu pourrais chercher tes fringues avant de te déshabiller ! » je lui lançai.

« Depuis quand t'es devenu aussi pudique, Matt ? » me rétorqua-t-il.

Je me retournai vers lui en un bond. J'attrapai mon jean qui pendait tristement sur le bord de mon lit et je fulminai mon meilleur ami du regard.

« Et bien peut-être que ce que tu m'as dit hier soir me gêne, figure-toi ! » je lui dis rageur, fixant son visage pour m'empêcher de regarder plus bas.

Il me regarda à son tour, tout en rajustant la serviette autour de ses hanches.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir déjà entendu autant de froideur dans ses mots.

« Ça veut dire…que tu trouves peut-être ça normale de pouvoir tomber amoureux comme ça d'un mec, mais que ça n'est pas forcement le cas de tout le monde » je le fixai qu'un instant avant de me diriger à grands pas vers la porte. Je l'ignorai lorsqu'il m'appela d'un ton à la foi colérique et préoccupé. Je m'assurai qu'il n'y ait personne dans le couloir, puis j'enlevai hâtivement mon pantalon de pyjama avant d'enfiler mon jean. Je laissai le pantalon en boule par terre, à côté de la porte de la chambre, et je me dirigeai à grands pas vers l'escalier que je descendis en toute hâte.

J'évitai les regards des autres orphelins qui se dirigeaient tous vers la salle à manger que je dépassai. Je rejoignis une grande porte vitrée que je franchis, pour me retrouver dans la cour de l'orphelinat.

J'avais besoin de faire le point.

Mello avait sûrement mal interprété mes paroles : c'était ce que j'avais voulu. Je n'aurais pas eu d'excuses à la rage qui était montée en moi. Je préférai qu'il croie que la révélation de son homosexualité m'avait choqué, plutôt que de montrer jaloux de ce soi-disant amour qu'il ressentait pour L. Mais je savais que je l'avais blessé, qu'il m'en voulait, qu'il se sentait trahi et que tôt ou tard j'aurais du affronter sa colère et son ressenti.

Je rentrai dans le hall en un soupir, refermant la porte coulissante derrière moi, avant de me mêler à un petit group de garçons qui se dirigeaient vers la salle commune.


End file.
